


Just A Drink

by Mustachebabs



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: paranormal reporter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Laura Hollis is a paranormal reporter for a local newspaper and is on assignment following a lead about a brewing conspiracy in the paranormal underbelly of the city. Tags will be updated as story develops.





	Just A Drink

This bar was the definition of seedy. People sitting in shadows, a bartender that wouldn’t give anyone the time of day, even the bouncer looked like they had their own agenda. Laura had been following this lead for a month now, so she would be damned if she was about to lose it over her social environment sensibilities.

She sits at the bar, hoping it’d provide her with some sort of vantage point to observe things throughout the night. If her lead was still live, then all she needed now was to be in the right place at the right time.

“What it’ll be?” The bartender asks in a dull tone.

Laura wants to avoid suspicion, blend in, but she also doesn’t want to end up attracting attention with her choice. She ends up stammering for a moment before a voice next to her saves her.

“Two reds, make sure it’s a good vintage.”

Next to her is standing a pale woman, wearing red lipstick and a leather jacket and with curls at the tip of her black hair that Laura immediately envied.

“Don’t let him get to you, Cupcake. He does it to avoid selling the good stuff.”

The bartender brings back the requested wine and the woman takes her glass, raising it at Laura.

“It’s on me, enjoy.” She says, making sure the bartender catches it, before she disappears in the crowd again.

It’s well another minute before Laura regains her senses, what was that all about? She had to focus, she was here on assignment and she had to stay alert. However, she had never been one to turn down a drink. Especially from a beatiful woman. Once she takes a sip of the wine, she’s pleasantly surprised too. It’s good and it takes Laura all her might to not look for the woman as she scans the bar periodically the rest of the night.

Unfortunately for Laura, that was the height of excitement that night. Despite the interesting looking characters that come in and out all night, she can’t say she’d caught her next clue to find the _Den of Wolves_. She hoped this didn’t mean she was back in square one. Before she calls it a night, she turns to the bartender.

“That woman at the beginning of the night, who was her?” Laura knows that no matter how bad this guy pretended to be at his job, he knew exactly who she was talking about.

The bartender looks at her for a silent moment before answering.

“She’s a regular, still in the backroom if you want to see her.” He offers after a moment and Laura furrows her brow at the answer. That’s not what she asked, but it was helpful enough.

At least if she could properly thank her Laura could call this night “okay” instead of “total failure.” Grabbing the notes she’s made on a napkin from the night and leaving a tip for the bartender, she makes her way to the backroom.

The bar was still pretty busy even though closing time was nigh. The backroom was more like an annexed lounge, it had its own jukebox and a pool table at the center where there was one person playing solo.

“Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for the drink earlier.” Laura says timidly as the sound of the billiard balls fills the room momentarily.

“Don’t mention it, hope you enjoyed it.” The woman answers, leaning on the pool stick she’s using. “Care to join?”

“Oh, no I couldn’t… I’ve never even played pool.” Laura admits with a laugh.

“It’s easy, I’ll show you.” The woman motions her over and offers Laure her pool stick.

Perhaps as a way to help avoid feeling defeated by tonight, Laura takes the offer and walks over tentatively. The woman stands next to her and mimes the correct posture to hold the stick and position it. They are both leaned over towards the surface of the pool table, so Laura can align herself with the cue ball.

“What’s your name?” Easy enough question.

“Laura.”

“I’m Carmilla.” This she says nonchalantly, as she now moves away from the pool table and helps fix Laura’s posture.

Carmilla guides Laura’s hand to hit the cue ball, as their hands touch a warmth rises within Laura and she immediately knows it’s not from the glass of wine. The cue ball hits one of the stripe balls and pockets it.

“Well, this has been a fun lesson, but I should get going.” Laura says with a nervous laugh as she slides away, leaving Carmilla holding the pool stick.

Laura waves and makes her way out of there with rushed paces, the last thing she catches is Carmilla’s sly smile and the pointed fangs peeking out against her red lipstick.


End file.
